Akashi
by Akira Kana
Summary: And I wonder. If there's some better way to say goodbye?


It was going too fast. He was just taking some picture of him. You can hear the shutter, from every photo he took. Click. Click. Click. And then..

"Atsushi!" The red-haired, known as Akashi called. "Ah, hm?" The guy with purple locks, turned his face away from the window, looking pale. "Are you okay? Day dreaming or something?" Akashi glared at him, feeling pissed, yet there are still concerned tone in his voice. He was calling Atsushi, shouting his name and he somehow didn't hear him. "Ah, I was asleep. Gomen ne, Akachin~" Atsushi smiled sheepishly. "I'm going home. Are you coming?" Ah. The sun has set and Atsushi didn't even noticed. "You can go first, Akachin. I have something to do." Atsushi smiled and waved at him, "Well, jaa ne." Akashi said as he walked away, returning his wave. Atsushi sighed palming his forehead with his calloused hand. "Why did I dreamed of such things." He sobbed. He was crying. He sighed, before he wiped his tears off from his cheek, putting all his scattered book on his desk to his bag. He also didn't forget to get his Canon Digital Camera, that is filled with Akachin's picture, with all the beautiful background. Of course Akashi didn't know this. He will beat the *bleep* out of Atsushi.

Atsushi got up and sigh. He walked towards the door, going after Akashi. "I hope he's not too far." Atsushi then ran, hoping he'll catching up with him, since Akashi like's to waste time, looking around the block. "Ah, there he is~" He took his camera out, taking some nice picture of him. Atsushi just love how he walk, how he talk, how he eat his food, how he gracefully walk along the sideways, he is just too perfect.

He took some picture again, of him, approaching the crosswalk. He is so beautiful under the shine of the moonlight, and dim light in downtown. Too beautiful. "It's a shame that he's not mine." He whisper under his breath, as his hand click the shutter, taking another beautiful picture of him. He could see Akashi, approaching closer to the crosswalk, looking at his watch that Atsushi gave him. But then, the dream flashed through Atsushi's mind. That dream. Atsushi's eye widened, his heartbeat stopped, as his hand click the shutter to take the _last_ picture of Akashi. Akashi was hit by a truck. Blood, everywhere. His trembling body was squirting the thick red fluid everywhere.

"A- AKASHI!" He shouted his name, leaving his mark, 'chin' behind. "AKASHI!" Atsushi ran towards him, bent down to pull Akashi's head to his chest. "Y- You're going to be okay! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE AND AMBULANCE!" Atsushi shouted hopelessly, as a tear fell down to his cheek, to Akashi's face. "Atsushi. Are you crying? Am I.. Going to die?" Akashi's breathing faded, his eyes slowly closed. "Akashi! Please stay!" Atsushi shouted his name again, in a other hopeless tone. Akashi chuckled. "If I die right here, just so you know that.. I.. like you. M- maybe more." He huffed, pulling Atsushi's hand to his cheek. "Atsushi, you're so warm. I hope we can be like this forever." He smiled, and for the last time, he breathed under Atsushi's arm, as his heartbeats fading. "Akashi? Akashi please wake up. P- please don't leave me." Atsushi sobbed. "Y- You didn't even get t- to hear my confession." He cried.

The ambulance finally arrived, taking Akashi's body away from Atsushi.

It has been three weeks ever since Atsushi took his picture. The memory is not yet gone, and Atsushi can't feel nothing but pain. It hurts. He cried every night, feeling lonely. He stare into nothing, day dreaming, everyday at school. His mind went blank. It felt.. So lonely without him. He often looked at his empty chair, with kinds of flower in his desk and cards with writings filled with grieve. People look sad every time they talked about what happen. Do they even know what real pain is? They are not even close to Akashi! They do not know how it really feels about losing someone important! Losing someone you love. Losing someone you cared. Atsushi can only feel pain! What do they know about pain?

Today is Tuesday, 11 March. Its been a month. Atsushi finally received a good news from the hospital. Akashi- He's alright. He is fully recovered after the surgery. They said that he broke 5 spine, his neck and arms are broken too. But he's fine now. Its- a relieve. He cried. And cried. And cried. He can finally have Akashi back.

Wednesday, 12 March.

"Akachin, I'm coming in." He said after knocking his door. Akashi was placed in the room 0904. "Akachin?" He dragged his feet near his bed, as Atsushi's eyes widened, right after his feet stepped inside the room. His appearance is awful. His body's filled with bandages and bruises. Even half of his head has bandages on it Atsushi can't even see his beautiful face anymore. He's not even awake. He is probably resting. Before he could say a word the doctor came in, patting Atsushi's back gently. "I'm sorry to not tell you about what has happened earlier. Akashi's heart failed. He needs a donor as soon as possible."

Atsushi's knee felt weak. His heart dropped. He fell to the ground, crying.

Two months has already passed. Akashi's back to life. He can feel his heart beating again, non-stop. He is back to school and was welcomed by some students with joy. Everyone at his class went to hug him and patted his back. But something is certainly wrong. "Where is Atsushi?" Akashi asked. All of the students was suddenly quiet. "I said, WHERE IS ATSUSHI!" Akashi shouted, glaring at every person in the room. Someone went closer to Akashi, giving him a neat and colorful note. "What is this?" Akashi said, feeling pissed. "I- its from Atsushi!" The other person said.

"For now we'll say goodbye.

We know its not the last time.

I've lost the best part of my day.

This is the last thing I will remember.

I'm glad we had the times together just to laugh and sing a song

Seems like we just got started and then before you know it,

The time we had together were gone,

And I wonder.

If there's some better way to say goodbye?

- Atsushi"


End file.
